AR21/Histrocial
AR 21 Customization First thing first:' VFG' is a must for this gun. The AR-21 has somewhat high muzzle climb, so Muzzle Break or Silencer are highly recommended. The original is stable enough for mid-close range combat,so using 1x sights with a bit zoom (such as the Reflex Small 1x) to reach further in point capturing firefights. 07:16, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Tactics The AR 21 series are arguably the best Assault Rifles to use burst-fire with, as it takes advantage of the weapon (high damage, RoF) and compensates for the weapon's greatest weaknesses (Stability). When defending a point, the gun's high RoF makes it possible to put down multiple targets while in cover before they return fire. When pushing up, the gun's muzzle climb may be hard to control on the move, which may cost you valuable firefights. But with practive, this gun can go against the fastest smg & shotguns. 07:16, December 4, 2013 (UTC) AR-21 C Customization The AR-21 C already have a VFG, however the muzzle climb is still hard to manage. For close quarter battles, this gun can put down targets very fast, therefore you don't have to worry about running into groups, so go loud with the Muzzle Break. The gun is rather unstable up to 15 meters so players should make full use of the closer zone and equip an Open Reflex sight for clear close quarter view. 07:16, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Tactics The AR 21 series are arguably the best Assault Rifles to use Burst-fire with, as it takes advantage of the weapon (high damage, RoF) and compensates for the weapon's greatest weaknesses (Stability). This is especially true with the AR21 C, as its high firerate does increase the rate that bursts are fired, which dramatically increases the weapon's flexibility and is a viable option as a primary fire mode. If taking this approach, the''' Muzzle Break''' is somewhat recommended as to keep bursts on target. In closer quarters, down to <6m, players can switch to Auto-fire to release''' devastating damage'. Keep in mind, that high RoF + Muzzle brake = lots of '''smokes & gun flares' that would obstruct your view. 07:16, December 4, 2013 (UTC) AR-21 SV Customization The AR-21 SV customs comes with a 1.5x Assault Scope and Bipod, which decreases muzzle climb while you're in cover. You can lower muzzle climb further with the Muzzle Break or Silencer. Designating Laser '''is optional if you plan to engage in open firefights to tag enemy for snipers and flankers. 07:16, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Tactics For the Ranged version, '''Burst-fire is highly recommended, as one burst at the right place can take down Specialists and Recons. Players can hold gaurd at strategic entrances and exits with this gun, as enemies will come into a narrow runway, laying out targets for your Bursts. You can use Flash Hider to prevent exposing your position through bullet traces while maintaining the necesary damage ( SV customs has lower damage than C customs and Originals) as well as giving approaching enemy second thoughts with the gun's massive sounds. But if Stealth is what you want, Silencer is the best way to go. If you still find the muzzle climb trouble some, you can use Muzzle Break, but keep in mind that it makes more gas and flare for your gun, which is troublesome when you are using scope. AR-21 NH AR-21 Night Hunter Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...